Perdu dans l'espace
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Numéro sept alias Brooke Tyler (n'existe pas dans la série tv, elle sort de mon imagination) se réveille au bord du vaisseau trouver par trois alias Marcus Boone. Tout le monde a ses souvenirs, mais pas les siens ? Pourquoi ? En revanche, elle se rappelle que de lui, le numéro trois, Marcus Boone.
1. Résumé infos

**Note : 1er fanfiction sur la Sci-fi, que j'écris ! Donc, il se peut que je n'aie pas forcément les termes. Je suis une fan de la série depuis que je l'ai vu sur SyFy, malheureusement la chaîne n'existe plus à cause des manques d'audiences. Du coup, je me permets de faire une courte histoire de quinze chapitres voir dix. J'arrête le bla-bla, bonne lecture !**

~ Le prologue ~

* * *

– _Où vas -tu Marcus ? demanda, deux._

– _Faire un tour sur le vaisseau, je pense qu'on a oublié un truc._

– _Un truc ? répéta, le numéro six, quoi comme truc ?_

– _Je ne sais pas, six. répliqua froidement, Marcus._

– _Ok, ça ne sert à rien d'être désagréable avec moi, trois. dit, Griffin._

Trois leva les yeux au ciel, et quitta la pièce :

– _Il est un peu grognon ? Aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas deux ?_

– _Si, un peu. répondit-elle, en poussant un soupire._

– _J'ignore pourquoi « il » est dans cet état-là. fit, cinq._

– _Nous le sommes tous. répondit, l'androïde blonde._

L'androïde redonna le sourire à tout le monde.

* * *

La blonde du vaisseau n'était pas humaine, mais elle commençait avoir des émotions comme chez les humains. C'était agréable pour elle, d'avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un. Androïde était contente de son nouveau look et de faire le bien autour d'elle. Celle-ci repartait dans la salle des machines pour contrôler les appareils qui étaient en mauvais état. Dans la pièce, il ne restait que numéro deux, cinq, six et quatre.

La cinq se mettait à la songerie : « _Pourquoi Marcus est-il si en colère voir furieux aujourd'hui ? Je ne comprends pas ! Il me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça. J'espère qu'il trouvera ce qu'il cherche à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il est si distant.. "_

La voix de deux la fit sursauter :

– _Hey, ça va ? Cinq ?_

– _Oui, ça va. Juste inquiet pour Marcus. répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules._

– _Il ne te calcule même pas, cinq. fit, Griffin, ce n'est pas la peine. termina-t-il._

– _Oui, tu as raison, six. Je vais dans ma chambre. dit, Das._

L'adolescente aux cheveux colorés quitta la pièce après le départ de trois.

* * *

À l'intérieur l'embarcation, il y avait de grandes pièces, et des dortoirs pour l'équipage du vaisseau. Numéro trois était fatigué à cause de ces cauchemars, et de son état de transe. Il voyait toujours cette femme à l'intérieur de ses rêves ainsi qu'une porte.

Il était essoufflé.

Sûr lui ,Marcus détenait toujours des armes à feu sur son torse, sur les côtés de sa silhouette fine et musclée. C'était un ancien mercenaire qui tuait des gens sous contrat. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Son front suait à cause de la chaleur du transport. Ça y est, il entendait encore cette voix féminine à l'intérieur de sa caboche. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette sensation de peur constante. Trois voulait des réponses à l'intérieur de la pirogue.

Cependant, une forte secousse l'avait mis à terre. Il était sonné ainsi que tous les autres équipages du vaisseau. Le corps de Marcus était allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

 **Une Review ? J'écris pour le plaisir.**

 **Et, parce que je suis fan de Marcus !**


	2. Un corps en sommeil

Tout le monde était tombé dans les pommes après cette secousse inhabituelle dans le vaisseau. Trois se réveillait avec un mal de crâne d'enfer vers le sous-sol du transport. Marcus se relevait avec difficulté et se tenait avec l'aide d'une barre en fer qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche. L'oxygène était toujours là.

Il suivait son instinct.

Un truc. Oui, une chose qui n'allait pas à l'intérieur de ses tripes. Il le sentait qu'il était près du but. Il avait vu cette scène plusieurs fois à l'intérieur de ces cauchemars. Marcus prenait une bonne respiration puis entra à l'intérieur de la salle.

Dedans, il y avait des boîtes en métal avec des longues caisses larges comme la taille d'un androïde. Prudent, il tenait toujours son arme à feu qui pointait les caisses en bois. Sa respiration devenait régulière. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il allumait la lumière avec l'aide d'un code :2456 sur les touches. Les néons s'allument immédiatement dans l'immense pièce de rangement.

Trois s'approchait des capsules vides, et n'y voyait personne à l'intérieur de la zone de confort. L'appareil avait retrouvé sa stabilité depuis que tout le monde a été réveillé à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Marcus Boone savait qu'il était près du but. Il avait reconnu cette longue boîte large au milieu de la pièce. Il avalait nerveusement sa salive humide à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine, et tenait fermement son arme R4 entre ses doigts épais.

* * *

On pouvait presque entendre les "boum-boum-boum" de son cœur. Bref, il avait peur, mais ne voulait pas l'avouer devant tout l'équipage qui était sa famille. L'homme secouait sa tête pour se réveiller. Il s'approchait de la grosse boîte en métal, et percevait une femme dans l'une des zones de confort.

Elle n'était pas allongée comme les autres pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux détenaient une couleur rouge jusqu'à ses épaules. Son teint était pâle. Ses habits disposaient une couleur neutre avec un chemisier blanc. Marcus tombait brutalement sur ses fesses d'un air surpris. Il mettait sa main sur sa bouche et son arme tombait sur le sol froid.

Il murmura :

-Brooke ? lui, murmura-t-il , en se relevant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

Marcus Boone déposait son arme sur l'une des caisses en bois et la prenait dans ses bras. Les cheveux de Brooke se glissaient jusqu'au vide. Il l'emmenait dans la salle de soin pour lui faire des examens médicaux. Dans la pièce principale du vaisseau, il y avait tout l'équipage : deux, cinq, quatre et six.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air surpris :

-Androïde ?

-Oui, trois ?

-Tu peux m'aider ?

-Pour quoi ? lui, demanda-t-elle, d'un air intrigué.

-Pour voir si, elle va bien ou pas, je l'ai trouvé dans une boîte.

-Un Androïde encore ? demanda, cinq excitée.

-Non, elle est humaine, gamine.

Trois le déposa sur la table longue avec un geste délicat.


End file.
